instantstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs from Instant Star 3 (Music from the Hit TV Show)
''' Songs from Instant Star 3 (Music from the Hit TV Show) '''is the soundtrack for the third season of Instant Star. In Canada, the album was officially released on July 3rd, 2007. In the United States, the album was digitally released on January 16th, 2008 before seeing an official release on March 11th, 2008. Most of the songs on the soundtrack were originally intended to be sung by Alexz Johnson, but due to legal reasons revolving around her signing to Capitol Records, Johnson was only able to perform four songs, while all other songs intended for Johnson were sung by various other artists. Track Listing #"Where Does It Hurt" Alez Johnson (Greg Johnston, Rob Wells, Christopher Ward) #"Waste My Time" Cory Lee (Fred St-Gelais, Rob Wells, Christopher Ward) #"What You Need" Tyler Kyte (Tyler Kyte, Dave Thomson) #"I Don't Know If I Should Stay" Alexz Johnson (Marc Jordan, Jeen O'Brien, Greg Johnston) #"Just the Beginning" Damhnait Doyle (Damhnait Doyle, Fred St-Gelais, Rob Wells) #"Love To Burn" Cory Lee (Chris Anderson, Rob Wells, Christopher Ward) #"Unraveling" Tyler Kyte (Greg Johnston, Christopher Ward) #"Don't You Dare" Alexz Johnson (Luke McMaster, Damhnait Doyle) #"I Will Be the Flame" Cory Lee (Dave Thomson, Damhnait Doyle, Christopher Ward) #"Worth Waiting For" Tyler Kyte (Greg Johnston, Luke McMaster, Christopher Ward) #"Darkness Round the Sun" Damhnait Doyle (Dave Thomson, Jordan, Rob Wells) #"Shooting Star" Lindsey Robins (Greg Johnston, Damhnait Doyle, Rob Wells Lindsay Robins) #"The Breakdown" Alexz Johnson (Brendan Johnson) #"No Shoes, No Shirt" Cory Lee (Cory Lee Urhahn, R. Gayle, C. Perry, P. Alexander) Singles *Where Does It Hurt Notes *"Where Does It Hurt" was released as a single in Canada to promote Alexz Johnson and Instant Star before the third season of the show aired on CTV. *"Just the Beginning," "Love To Burn," "Unraveling," "Worth Waiting For," and "Darkness Round the Sun" were performed by Alexz Johnson on the show, but due to legal reasons revolving around her signing to Capitol Records, were performed by various other artists on the soundtrack. *Alexz Johnson's versions of "Love to Burn," "Just the Beginning" and "Darkness Round the Sun" have been leaked to the web and can be heard in full. *"I Will Be the Flame" is performed only by Cory Lee on the soundtrack, despite it featuring Alexz Johnson on the show. The version featuring Alexz Johnson was later released on Songs from Instant Star: Greatest Hits. *"No Shoes, No Shirt" was originally included on Cory Lee's second album, Sinful Innocence. It was titled "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service." This version of the song included an explicit word that was removed for the song's use on Instant Star. The song title's last line, "No Service," was also removed due to it's implied explicit nature. *"What You Need" was originally included on Tyler Kyte's EP, Let's Talk. The song was remixed and edited to appear on the soundtrack. The song was later re-recorded to be included on Tyler Kyte's debut album, Talking Pictures. *On the show, Zoie Palmer (Patsy Sewer) used her own vocals for most of her performances, despite her not appearing on the soundtrack. This was due to the fact that Palmer was not comfortable with her own vocals and chose not to have them appear on the soundtrack, thus leading to Lindsay Robins covering the song, "Shooting Star." *Clips of Alexz Johnson's versions of "Unraveling," "Worth Waiting For," and a jazz version of "Love To Burn" were released on The N's official website to correspond with the episodes in which they appeared. A clip of Zoie Palmer's version of "Shooting Star" was also released as well. The full versions of these songs have yet to be made available to the public. *The Canadian version of the iTunes Store incorrectly lists Songs from Instant Star 3 (Music from the Hit TV Show) as Songs from Instant Star 3. However, the United States version of the iTunes Store uses the correct title. *In the United States version of the iTunes Store, Songs from Instant Star 3 (Music from the Hit TV Show) was originally released on January 16th, 2008, and featured a slightly darker-tinted cover. However, this version was later removed and replaced by the current version, which features a different release date for the soundtrack in the United States (September 7th, 2010) as well as the same tinted cover as the digital Canadian and physical release. *The United States version of the iTunes Store, as well as the Amazon MP3 Store, incorrectly lists DAMHAIT DOYLE as the artist for both "Just the Beginning" and "Darkness Round the Sun." Alternate Cover Artworks Category:Instant Star Category:Instant Star Music Category:Instant Star Soundtrack Category:Season Three